Grams' Vacation in the Forest of Feelings
by purplecat41877
Summary: Grams Bear decides to go to the Forest of Feelings for a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Care Bears are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Gram's Vacation in the Forest of Feelings**

The Care Bear Cousins were cleaning the Forest of Feelings. Grams Bear had decided to take her vacation there and she was due to arrive in an hour.

Brave Heart Lion was making sure everything was going smoothly. He had just sent Cozy Heart Penguin and Gentle Heart Lamb to the river to meet Grams Bear.

Playful Heart Monkey, Loyal Heart Dog, Lotsa Heart Elephant, and Proud Heart Cat were taking care of the trees and flowers. Bright Heart Raccoon was building a tent for Grams Bear.

"Bright Heart, want kind of tent are you building?" Brave Heart asked.

"It's a solar powered tent," Bright Heart explained. "Everything in this tent will be powered by the sun."

Brave Heart looked inside the tent. Inside was a bed, a lantern on a wooden box, and a stove with an oven.

"Looks impressive, Bright Heart," Brave Heart said. "You sure Grams Bear will need a stove with an oven in here?"

"Is there a problem?" Bright Heart asked with concern.

"I put Swift Heart and Treat Heart in charge of the food."

"Should I remove the stove?"

"No, it can stay."

"Great."

Brave Heart walked away. He decided to see how Swift Heart Rabbit and Treat Heart Pig were doing with the food.

* * *

Swift Heart Rabbit and Treat Heart Pig were in Swift Heart's rabbit hole. They were preparing food for Grams Bear to have in her tent.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Swift Heart raced to the door and let Brave Heart inside.

"I see the food is coming along nicely," Brave Heart commented.

"We're almost done cooking," Treat Heart said.

"Where should we bring the food when it's done?" Swift Heart asked.

"Grams Bears' tent which is in the middle of the Forest of Feelings," Brave Heart said. "Bright Heart made it a solar powered tent."

"I guess the ice box will go outside the tent," Treat Heart said.

"Good thinking," Swift Heart said.

"I'd better let you two finish the food," Brave Heart said.

Swift Heart and Treat Heart nodded in agreement. Then Brave Heart left the rabbit hole.

"We'd better get this done," Swift Heart said.

"I couldn't agree more," Treat Heart said with a giggle.

Swift Heart and Treat Heart chatted while they finished preparing the food. They put the food in the ice box when it was done.

Swift Heart and Treat Heart carefully picked up the ice box. Then they headed for the door.

* * *

Gentle Heart Lamb and Cozy Heart Penguin were standing near the river. They were waiting for Grams Bear to arrive.

Just then, they spotted a white boat in the distance. It started getting closer.

"Looks like Grams Bear is finally here," Cozy Heart said.

"Hope the others finished setting everything up," Gentle Heart said.

The boat finally stopped where Cozy Heart and Gentle Heart were standing. A rainbow appeared from the boat and Grams Bear started making her way off the boat.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Cozy Heart, Gentle Heart, how wonderful to see you," Grams Bear said warmly when she reached land.

"Same goes for us," Cozy Heart said.

"Why don't we show you to your tent?" Gentle Heart suggested.

"That would be lovely," Grams Bear said and then she along with Cozy Heart and Gentle Heart started walking away from the river.

* * *

Brave Heart was keeping an eye on things. Just then, he spotted Grams Bear with Cozy Heart and Gentle Heart walking towards him.

"Grams is here!" Brave Heart announced.

"Hello, everyone," Grams Bear said warmly and then noticed the solar powered tent. "My, what a wonderful looking tent."

"It's a solar powered tent which means the sun powers everything in there," Bright Heart explained.

"Why's the ice box outside of the tent?" Grams Bear asked.

"That's to keep your food and drinks in," Treat Heart replied.

"We decided to keep it outside so nothing inside would spoil and everything would stay cold," Swift Heart chimed in.

"How very thoughtful of you," Grams Bear said with a smile.

Bright Heart showed Grams Bear the inside of the tent. She was very impressed with what she saw.

"What do you think?" Bright Heart asked.

"I absolutely love it," Grams Bear said with a warm smile.

"Why don't you take a walk around the Forest of Feelings?" Brave Heart suggested.

"Anyone want to come with me?" Grams Bear asked.

Swift Heart and Treat Heart immediately rushed over. Then the two of them, along with Grams Bear, took off.

* * *

Swift Heart, Treat Heart, and Grams Bear were walking through the Forest of Feelings. Grams Bear was impressed with how beautiful and clean the forest was.

"How do like the Forest of Feelings so far?" Swift Heart asked.

"It's very beautiful," Grams Bear replied.

"We made some food for you which is in the ice box back at the tent," Treat Heart said.

"I'll be happy to share the food with all of you," Grams Bear said.

"That's very nice of you," Swift Heart said.

"I agree fully with that," Grams Bear said with a chuckle.

* * *

Later on, Grams Bear was eating dinner. She was sharing the food with all the Care Bear Cousins.

"It was nice of you to share with us," Lotsa Heart said.

"It was my pleasure," Grams Bear said warmly.

"What do you think of the forest?" Playful Heart asked.

"It's very nice looking," Grams Bear replied.

"We worked hard to make the forest look nice for your vacation," Loyal Heart said.

"I really appreciate what all of you have done for me," Grams Bear said.

"It was our pleasure," Proud Heart said.

After dinner, everyone cleaned up. Grams Bear decided to go relax in her tent.

"I'm going to my tent now," Grams Bear said. "Night."

The Care Bear Cousins said good night to Grams Bear. Then Grams Bear entered the tent, got into the bed, and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Grams Bears was spending time with Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat. They were working in the garden.

"This is a lovely garden," Grams Bear said.

"Glad you like it," Loyal Heart said.

"We worked hard on it," Proud Heart said.

Just then, Playful Heart swung by on a vine and landed near the garden. Luckily, he didn't wreck the garden and Proud Heart let out a sigh of relief.

"Want to play, Grams Bear?" Playful Heart asked.

"Sure," Grams Bear replied.

"How about we do some swinging?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Playful Heart handed Grams Bear a vine. Then he and Grams Bear started swinging.

Loyal Heart and Proud Heart went back to working on the garden. Just then, Brave Heart walked over.

"How's everything going?" Brave Heart asked.

"Great," Loyal Heart replied.

"Where's Grams Bear?"

"She went swinging with Playful Heart," Proud Heart replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Brave Heart asked.

"Not at all," Loyal Heart replied.

"You can plant the flowers in the wagon," Proud Heart said, referring to the wagon filled with flowers.

Brave Heart headed for the wagon. He got right to work.

* * *

Cozy Heart, Swift Heart, Gentle Heart, and Treat Heart were sitting on a blanket having a picnic. Just then, Bright Heart headed over.

"Hi, ladies," Bright Heart said. "Any room for another?"

"Sure, we have plenty of room," Cozy Heart said.

"Not to mention food," Treat Heart said as Bright Heart sat down.

"I'll just have a sandwich and juice," Bright Heart said.

"Help yourself," Swift Heart said.

"Grams and Playful Heart are swinging over here," Gentle Heart said, spotting Grams and Playful Heart swinging on vines.

Just then, Grams Bear and Playful Heart jumped off the vines. They headed over to the picnic.

"May we join you?" Grams Bear asked.

"We're really hungry," Playful Heart chimed in.

"There's plenty for all of us," Bright Heart said.

Just then, Brave Heart, Loyal Heart, Proud Heart, and Lotsa Heart walked over. They also joined the picnic and everyone ate until they were full.

"I've had a wonderful vacation," Grams Bear said. "I just want to let all of you know that I'll be returning to Care-a-lot tomorrow."

The Care Bear Cousins agreed to give Grams Bear a party the following day before she left. Grams Bear smiled and headed for her tent.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Care Bears Cousins and Grams Bear were having a party. Grams Bear had packed her belongings earlier and was planning to leave in a few hours.

"Like our party?" Brave Heart asked.

"Very much," Grams Bear replied.

"It was very nice having you here," Bright Heart said.

"I enjoyed being here and I hope to come here again soon," Grams Bear said with a smile.

The Care Bear Cousins agreed about Grams Bear coming to visit them again. They had enjoyed spending time with Grams Bear during her stay.

Swift Heart zipped away from the party. A couple minutes later, she came back with a basket of food.

"Here's a gift for you," Swift Heart said, handing the basket to Grams Bear.

"How sweet," Grams Bear said, accepting the basket.

Swift Heart and Grams Bear wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later.

"Glad you like your gift," Swift Heart said.

"It was one of the best gifts I've ever received," Grams Bear said.

"Did you enjoy your time here?" Brave Heart asked.

"I had a lovely time and I promise to come back soon," Grams Bear replied.

* * *

Later on, Grams Bear headed for the river. The Care Bear Cousins decided to go with her to see her off.

"I'll come visit all of you again," Grams Bear said. "I had a lovely vacation here."

"You're welcome here anytime," Brave Heart said warmly.

Just then, a boat appeared with a rainbow. Grams Bear got on the rainbow which led to the boat.

"Bye, everyone," Grams Bear said as the boat sailed away.

The Care Bear cousins waved until the boat was out of sight. Then they decided to go about their own activities.

The End


End file.
